


cat-astrophe

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fruits Basket, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zitao purposely stays away from humans, but that only makes wonshik wonder why so many cats are following him. fruits basket!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [vixxomoments](http://vixxomoments.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  **warnings** : possessed by a cat sometimes!tao and possessed by a dog sometimes!chanyeol

Zitao frowns as yet another person bumps into him in the school hallway. When the girl turns out, she flinches at Zitao’s expression, one that screams irritated and ‘please do not mess with me I am in a bad mood and you are only making it worse.’ The girl backs away into her girl of friends, and the people in the hallway suddenly part, making way for Zitao to head towards his classroom. He doesn’t make eye contact with any of them. Getting too close or even acknowledging someone else only brings about trouble. ****

Zitao has learned that the hard way.

His impression apparently sticks, as everyone stares at him as he sits down somewhere in the back, but no one makes a move to talk to him. He pops his earbuds in, cranking up the volume slightly louder than usual, hoping to drown out anyone who wants to suddenly strike up a conversation.

As he taps his pen to the beat of his music, he doesn’t notice the stare of someone one desk up and two rows over.

 

 

Zitao’s walk home is uneventful, and his day was even much less so. He ate lunch in silence, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, perfecting his glare as students walked by his table. Despite his outward appearance, Zitao was quite content because the food was significantly better than the one at his old school.

The route home is much more scenic as well, with cherry blossoms already budding on the trees. When they fall and land at his feet, Zitao secretly thinks to himself that he seems like the main hero of a shoujo manga. All he needs is numerous girls flocking around him (which he doesn’t really want anyway) and some better looking hair (which also played a role in securing him the bad boy who doesn’t want to talk to anyone character.)

He stops when he hears the sound of a cat meowing at him from one of the trees. Zitao can’t help but smile as the cat hops down and rubs itself in between his legs, like it knows. The cat, Zitao lifts it up, sniffing slightly, _male_ , probably does. He knows as well, and he grins at the cat, which seems to smile back at him.

One cat becomes two, and then two becomes three and soon enough there are about ten cats trailing after him. A lady sweeping the front of her shop stares at him, and for the first time, it’s probably not because of his disheveled jacket or his ruffled hair, but because of the cat perched on his right shoulder, the one sitting on top of his head and the other ones following him so obediently.

Zitao arrives home with fifteen cats, and he has to shake away the rest of his cats before his family yells at him. For one, Chanyeol is slightly allergic to cats, and bringing home over a dozen of them will probably not bode well with everyone.

When he steps through the entrance way, he sees Yixing sitting on the ground, legs crossed over each other as he reads a book. He smiles up at Zitao as he brushes off the remaining cat hair off my shoulder. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Zitao says as he shucks his shoes off, plopping down on the ground and massaging the soles of his feet. He unbuttons the top button of his school dress shirt, pouting up at Yixing before asking hopefully, “Is there any food?”

“I was too lazy to make anything.” Zitao instantly drops his head down with a low groan, unsatisfied with the response he received. His mood perks up when he feels a lick deliver to his chin. He looks through his bangs, greeted with the sight of an excited puppy, one with big floppy ears and curious eyes, who tilts his head as if he’s asking how his day went.

“Hey,” Zitao says, reaching down to scratch behind the dog’s ear, smirking when his left leg starts to go wild and stamps the floor eagerly before it can even stop himself. “What happened to you?” He lifts up an ear, blowing on it lightly and laughing when the puppy glares at him. “You don’t look as scary when you’re a puppy, hyung.”

The puppy attempts to growl, but it comes off as more of a yip and it has Zitao rolling over with laughter, even as the puppy jumps on top of him and purposely paws at his chest. “I’m sorry,” Zitao pleads, wiping his tears of laughter away and cuddling the puppy. “My day was fine. I survived, didn’t I?”

The puppy grins at him, settling comfortably in his lap when Zitao sits up. He licks his face again, so much that it makes Zitao whine and try to cover his face. Yixing smiles behind his book, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

It’s nice to have peace.

 

 

Zitao’s next days pass by uneventfully, almost like a routine by now. Get up, go to his classes, take a nap during one of his classes (he rotates which class so he doesn’t get on the nerve of one particular teacher), eat lunch, sit through more classes, and then go home. No one seems to want to bother him, which seems to be a success in his book. He still is escorted home by a group of cats daily, but it’s nice to have company. Any company that isn’t the wind and just himself is much appreciated.

Today is no different, walking home alongside at least eight cats today. They weave in between his legs, causing him to stumble at times. He can practically hear them snickering in their heads as his face nearly meets the cement and almost bruising his face.

He can hear rustling behind him, startling Zitao enough to get him on his feet in a few seconds, defenses ready. His face falls when he sees one of his classmates behind him, chuckling at his antics. “Nice reflexes,” he says, and Zitao huffs in response, brushing off the dust that is beginning to gather on his school uniform.

“What are you doing?” Zitao asks instead of commenting on what his classmate said. His guard is up now, watching his classmate closely as he approaches Zitao, leaning down and scratching behind one of the cat’s ear. He can’t think of his name at the moment, so he stealthily moves at an angle that gives him a view of his nametag. His eyes narrow at the name: Wonshik.

“I was curious to see what you do with all these cats following you,” Wonshik grins as one of the cats burrows it’s head against his pant leg, whining in hopes of seeking some attention. He looks up at Zitao from where he’s crouched down, smirking at him in a way that makes Zitao gawk. “You aren’t very subtle about it either. You just kind of mindlessly walk straight ahead without noticing how many cats are chasing after you.”

Zitao raises an eyebrow at Wonshik, ignoring the cat trying to claw his way up his pant leg. “How would you know?” Zitao asks, narrowing his eyes, which Wonshik doesn’t seem to be the least bit affected by. It makes Zitao slightly upset because he’s not supposed to talk to people like this. Not supposed to talk to people so casually, like they’re friends. Because they’re not, and they shouldn’t be.

“I live this way,” Wonshik says, shrugging in the other direction of where Zitao is heading. “Plus, I couldn’t resist seeing what the ‘cold-hearted’ Zitao looks like when he’s not putting on his infamous glare.” He scans his eyes up and down Zitao’s figure, pausing briefly at a certain area before lifting his gaze back up to his eyes. “Turns out that you’re really cute.”

Wonshik rests his hands on his knees, pushing himself up to his heels. His stare meets Zitao’s, which is a dark shade of red from embarrassment, and Wonshik coos internally, satisfied with how he’s breaking down the other’s exterior appearance. “I’m not cute,” Zitao assures, patting down his head and fixing his bangs to maintain his appearance.

“Sure you aren’t,” Wonshik responds, getting back on course and heading towards the direction of Zitao’s home. He throws a look over his shoulder, raising one eyebrow up at Zitao. “Well, aren’t you going to show me the way to your house?”

Zitao frowns as Wonshik picks up a cat and cradles it to his chest, but stands up properly, dusting off the knees of his pants before catching up to walk in front of Wonshik. Behind him, Wonshik grins, not at all threatened and only intrigued.

 

 

“So, um, Zitao didn’t tell me he was bringing a classmate home…” Yixing says, eyeing Wonshik up and down as he sits across from him with Zitao sitting sheepishly next to him.

Zitao crosses his arms over his chest, looking at the wall, mumbling under his breath, “Well, I didn’t either.” Even if Zitao is making eye contact with Yixing, he can feel his glare piercing the side of his face. Zitao shivers; Yixing can be very strict when he needs to be.

Wonshik smiles lightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “To be honest, I don’t think he really wanted me to come over here. I’m sorry for intruding.”

Yixing shushes him, waving his hands in exaggeration. “It’s not a problem at all. It’s just that it’s not often that Zitao brings guests over.” He shoots Zitao a small smile, reassuring the younger male. “You’re more than welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Wonshik responds politely with a nod and Yixing sends him a warm grin before getting up and exiting the room quietly. “He seems nice,” Wonshik says and Zitao leans back onto his palms, sighing dramatically out loud.

“Of course he is,” Zitao replies. “He’s Yixing. He’s only mean to a select number of people.” Wonshik nods like he understands, but he really doesn’t. He doesn’t really understand anything about Zitao or his life, which is why he’s here in the first place. To get close to his classmate who looks like he’s in need of a friend.

“So…” Wonshik tries, and Zitao rolls his head his way, banging swooping down and partially cover his left eye, “What do you like to do?”

“Really?” Zitao asks, grinning slightly and Wonshik finds him satisfactory, the way that Zitao is opening up in front of him, bit by bit. It’s not much, but it’s something. He’ll take something. “I don’t know, uh, sleep?”

“You don’t sound too sure of that,” Wonshik points out, not missing the look Zitao gives him. “What about the cats though? What’s with you and all the cats?”

Zitao unknowingly freezes up, body going rigid and staying completely still in his seat, not exactly sure what to say in response. “I don’t know.” Zitao rests his hands behind his neck, leaning back against the wall with a perplexed look. “Maybe they realize how handsome I am?” Wonshik reaches out and hits his arm, finally making Zitao laugh out loud. It’s a full-blown laugh too, full of sincerity and puts Wonshik at ease.

“No really though, are you some sort of cat whisperer?” Wonshik asks, leaning forward, blinking his eyes at Zitao. “You must have some secret if you are able to attract that many cats to you.” =

Zitao hums, nodding lightly. “I guess you could call it a secret.”

“Will I ever know the secret?” Wonshik tries, leaning in close to Zitao.

Zitao shakes his head. “It’s complicated.”

At that time, out of nowhere, Chanyeol fumbles in, carrying a puppy in his hands, holding it out in front of Zitao. “Isn’t this the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” Zitao laughs as he looks back and forth between Chanyeol and the puppy, both mirror images of each other except one is in dog form and one is in human/part-dog form.

“It’s cute,” Zitao tells him, and Chanyeol beams before turning and realizing there’s a guest.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you _actually_ had company.” Zitao throws him a heated look that makes Chanyeol reach down and pinch his cheeks. “Cute,” Chanyeol coos at him and Wonshik looks at the exchange awkwardly from his seat.

Suddenly, a bigger dog that bares a great resemblance to the puppy is barreling into the room and making a spot in Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik winces, but grins as the dog eagerly licks at his face, and pressing him back against the wall and much closer to Zitao. Zitao tries to back away from Wonshik as much as he can, but he’s pressed into a corner, Wonshik on one side of him and Chanyeol on the other. His hand is exposed, and before he retract it away from Wonshik, Wonshik’s hand presses down on it, their fingertips touching and poof.

Wonshik looks over, eyes wide as saucers as he stares down at Zitao once was, and now in place is a very furry black cat that has the same eyes as Zitao. Chanyeol stands in his spot, flustered as the puppy yips in his arms and Zitao is now a cat.

“Well this is awkward.” Wonshik turns his head and sees Yixing standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand. He turns his attention back to Zitao, still too stunned to quite comprehend what exactly is happening before he blacks out.

 

 

Wonshik wakes with a throbbing ache to the back of his head, wincing as he sleepily blinks open his eyes.

“Did you really have to hit him with a pan, Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know. I panicked, I’m sorry.”

“Well, he’s waking up so you can apologize to him.” Yixing hovers on his face, getting Wonshik back up in a sitting position so he’s sitting across from him and Chanyeol. The cat is sitting on the table, watching lazily at the whole ordeal as he bathes himself with his tongue. “Sorry about that. Chanyeol doesn’t usually hit people with pans.” On cue, Chanyeol bows and smiles sheepishly in response, rubbing the back of his head sadly.

“So, um, Zitao is…” Wonshik tries, rubbing his temple. He’s not quite sure how to say it, but luckily, Yixing finishes it for him.

“Zitao is kind of, sort of, partially, a cat.” Yixing says like it’s no big deal. “Only when people of the same gender touch his fingers though. Weird, huh?” He laughs, and Chanyeol does too, picking up Zitao and squeezing him to his chest.

“So this is normal?”

“Oh no, not at all.” Yixing says too brightly that makes Wonshik even more confused. “It’s just Zitao, and Chanyeol,” Chanyeol raises his hand like he needs to point out who he is, “that are like this. Some curse on the family or something. It usually is only one person per generation, but Zitao some how still got the curse even though Chanyeol already had it. That’s probably why he’s been so reluctant to get close to you.” Yixing explains and Zitao watches Wonshik’s face intently throughout the whole ordeal. “He made a friend at the last school he went to, and he ended up finding out. Called him a freak in front of the whole school basically and everyone kind of ostracized him. That’s why he transferred.”

Zitao still keeps his gaze focused on Wonshik, seeing his whole reaction to everything. Rejection hurts, he’s found out and he doesn’t want to get hurt again.

But Wonshik proves him wrong, reaching out and plucking Zitao out of Chanyeol’s hands, grinning at Zitao that’s now in his arms. “I don’t mind,” Wonshik says, pressing Zitao’s wet cat nose and his nose together. Zitao flushes brightly, embarrassed and he’s happy that right now he’s a cat so no one can see it. “I’ve wanted a cat of my own.”

Zitao’s eyes widen as Wonshik winks. There is probably nothing good in that wink, but Zitao can’t help but think he’s excited to see what happens next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
